A More Base Need
by intothelight001
Summary: Saadia offers a special service to the dragonborn for help in her time of need.


**Been playing a lot of Skyrim recently. Finally figured out how to finish "In My Time of Need," a quest that had been in my journal for entirely too much of my playthrough. When I got to the part where the one Redguard asks if Saadia 'appealed to my more primal needs' I was instantly inspired to write this.**

**Anyways, this piece is very much so an experiment. I didn't feel right writing this in 1st or 3rd person perspective, as it would feel too much like I was writing myself into the story (and I fucking HATE Gary/Mary Stu characters with a passion) so I decided to go with 2nd person (ie: the reader is the character). The Dovahkiin is also very ambiguous, so you can interpret him as you will.**

**This piece is also more 'hardcore' than my previous delves in erotic writing. Tell me what you think, again, this is an experiment.**

"You so much as touch me and you're going to lose fingers."

Well, this hadn't been what you expected. A simple trip to the Bannered Mare to consult Saadia for information was quickly turning sour. You look at her curiously, inwardly laughing at the thought of a Redguard barmaid being able to harm the Dovahkiin. You explain to her that you aren't here to hurt her.

She apologizes and explains her position. How she was a noble from Hammerfall, how her speaking out put her under the blade of some other nobles, something like that. You tuned out about half of what she was saying, interested in only the facts.

"Okay," you simply reply. "But what's in it for me?" you ask. You're the Dragonborn, why is it your duty to help every last person in Skyrim out of the good of your heart? You have enough to deal with.

Saadia looks at you in disbelief, obviously a little stunned by your bluntness. "Well..." she stutters. "I have a small amount of Septims that I was able to smuggle out of Hammerfall. I had kept them in case I came down on tough times, but they are yours should you help me." You remain indifferent, and she interprets this as unsatisfied. Begrudgingly, she continues. "And... I may have one more reward to give you upfront." She adds a layer of depth to her voice. "One worthy of such a noble warrior as yourself."

She approaches you with a very sultry look, then brings her body up close to yours, locking your lips and fitting every curve of your bodies to each other. You waste no time in returning the passion right back to her, picking her up by her waist. Saadia moans in delight as you dominate her, your fervent kiss another easily won battle.

You drop her on the bed, quickly joining her. She lets out a small gasp as soon as your mouths make contact again. In the midst of your passion, you barely notice her disrobing your upper garments to get more contact with your bare skin. You don't mind, and simply return the favor, pulling down her already revealing garb to her waist, freeing her bosom to your gaze and touch. You waste no time in taking hold of the new conquest, licking, kissing and nipping on the caramel skin, earning moans and gasps from the woman. Your mouth twitches in a slight grin at your handiwork. Your lips grasp onto one of the buds atop her peaks and she moans in delight, your name weighing heavily through the air.

As your mouth works, one had works her other tit while the other moves to remove the rest of your apparel, freeing your skin to the warm air that filled the room. Saadia takes a moment to look down at your naked form before throwing her head back in delight as you work her breasts for all they're worth. You groan in satisfaction when you feel her hand reach down to work your shaft, bringing it to full mast if it wasn't already.

Feeling the need to touch more of her, you pull the rest of her clothing off, revealing the rest of her beautiful body. You move your hand down to her core, intent on giving her the same satisfaction you're receiving. She lets out another moan, feeling your hand work her folds, rubbing back and forth, teasing her to no end. She sucks in a breath of air, ready to let out another loud moan. You quickly suppress it by locking lips with her again, aware of the fact that the two of you were still in a very public tavern.

While the two of you engage in another heated kiss, you finally slip a finger into her throbbing sex, electing a series of suppressed moans and shivers. She breathes out your name amidst a series of 'Oh, fucks,' encouraging you to continue. Her hand that had been previously working your pole is now painfully slow, and you growl at the loss of stimulation. Barely aware of your displeasure, Saadia redoubles her efforts, intent on pleasing you.

You insert another finger, and then another, into her pulsing folds. She whimpers as her love cannel is stretched out, sending wave after wave of bliss through her body. Your rough thumb works her clit while your other three fingers mercilessly finger fuck her. She bites your bottom lip, tugging it to keep her mouth occupied from making too much noise. You pride yourself in how much of an effect you have on her body.

Feeling both of your bodies to be sufficiently ready, you pull your cock from her grasp. Saadia looks at you with curious eyes, laced with hints of worry, as if she was afraid she hadn't pleased you enough, and you were going to turn her in to the assassins.

Her fears are immediately put to rest, as your length quickly finds a new home in her tight cavern. Despite its' tightness, a lack of barrier proves she isn't new to the dead. Regardless, you can tell it's been a while, if her reaction was anything to go by. The woman shivers, moans, recoils, quakes, any word you could think of would perfectly describe her reaction to your invasion overwhelming her at every possible level. Her mind goes blank, eyes subtly rolling while your hips begin a slow, steady roll, pleasing her in every which way imaginable. Finally being able to make a coherent thought, Saadia whimpers in delight, whispering out your name amass a string of unidentifiable words.

Your pace quickens a slight amount, but you decide against going all out, preferring to make your experience with this definition of divinity last as long as possible. Saadia's moans become more coherent, frequent and louder the longer you rock into her. The headboard of the bead hits the wall with a subtle thud every time your hips collide.

You move your hands down to her waist, lifting her hips an inch or two off the bed, penetrating her even deeper than before. She moans at this new contact, feeling the head of your cock reach farther into her. You continue from this new position, ramming into her with slow, forceful thrusts, causing her tits to bounce with the pistoning of your hips.

She moans, cries, swears, and everything in between as she is simply overwhelmed in pleasure. You begin to think if this is more of a reward for her than you. Regardless, you redouble your efforts, overcome by the urge to dominate her even more. You become a blur with the new speed you take. She curses every god imaginable, and then some, at the new feeling.

Her words are cut short. You pull out of her. She looks up at you, more than disappointed, but you simply motion for her to roll over. She takes the cue, and turns over, raising her hips into the air, looking back at you with a devilishly sexy look. Rising to your knees, you plunge right back in, pounding into her for all you're worth. She grabs onto the headboard for support, finding it nearly impossible to find a rock in the sea of pleasure she if finding herself in. Denying her that, you take her arms in your hands, pulling them back in total control. She is more than willing to offer this to you, panting at the immense pleasure she is being offered.

Not finding enough satisfaction in this position, you pick her up, raising off the bead. You turn her around so the two of you are face to face, and start fucking her passage from a standing position. The two of you meet in another kiss, and you find yourself ecstatic by all the contact this new position has to offer. You feel her bountiful chest squash into your toned one as you lift her up and quickly push her back down onto your erect pole.

Slowly, you inch back to the bead, sitting down and then leaning back onto the comfort of the sheets. Saadia wastes no time in using this position to her advantage, lifting her hips and slapping them back down, bottoming out every time. She lets her tongue slip out ever so subtly, continuing her dance up and down your cock. She's riding you for all you're worth. You feel your sack lightly tap her plump ass on every thrust, and slowly feel the familiar feeling of final satisfaction near.

Deciding to once again take matters into your own hands, you raise her hips up, and start doing the work yourself, mercilessly filling her tight passage. She would be feeling this tomorrow.

You feel your climax finally take hold, and piston your final handful of thrusts with as much force as you can muster Saadia lets out a primal growl, joining you as white hot pleasure spasms through you. With a final few thrusts, the two of you collapse, totally spent. You feel your strength leave you, and let sleep take hold.

Walking through the fields of Skyrim, you find yourself questioning how you got suckered into this quest. A slight ache in your loins reminds you, and you continue your trek to this backwater cave in the middle of nowhere.

**Drop a review please, I've been noticing a lot of favorites and watches compared to my review numbers. Too many, in fact. So review.**


End file.
